


It's Scary How...

by Let_me_Stop_and_Fangirl_plz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Amputee Reader, Angst, Annoying Dog is important in this!!, Bipolar Disorder, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Frisk, Major Character Injury, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Physical Disability, Physical Therapy, Possible Fluff, Post-Pacifist Route, Psychological Trauma, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has Manic Depression, Reader has been through some shit, Reader-Insert, Trauma, frisk can speak, manic depression, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_me_Stop_and_Fangirl_plz/pseuds/Let_me_Stop_and_Fangirl_plz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing how one horrible little incident can change your entire life...it's funny too.</p><p>First I was just a normal, rebellious, 15 year old highschool girl who went to parties every single weekend, and on the holidays. And then I was kidnapped after too drunk. And then this happened to me. And I'm 19 now, supposed to be in college...and stuck like this...</p><p>I also found it funny that it can take one person, or rather dog in this case, to put you into their family, and to be accepted so quickly, no matter if you're missing a limb or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Scary How...

 

I thought this only happened in movies. A character gets kidnapped, and disappears for a long while, maybe even dies. But no, it really happens. It's scary...how it can happen to anyone.

 

* * *

 

 _......................._ _beep........................._ _beep................................_ _beep................................_ _beep..............................beep....................................beep.........................._

 

 

          I'm blinded by bright lights, and I feel...warm. I'm laying on a large, soft hospital bed, laying in a white room with white tile flooring. A few kid friendly posters line the walls, and a flat screen lays on the wall in front of the bed, giving me a full view of the monitor. I can't move my head...probably from the pillows surrounding it, but I know that I'm hooked up to a heart monitor, and IV or two, and a...respirator? Jesus...what happened to me-oh...ooh...noo...

          I stare at the ceiling, which is actually white with glow in the dark star and planet stickers on it, probably for the kids and others who are scared of the dark. I wipe away tears as the door opens, revealing a rather short female nurse with beautiful lavender hair...and piercings. I can tell she's dyed her hair, as there's a natural brunette fringe that she obviously avoided dying. "Hello miss (l/n)! I'm your nurse, you may call me Lily. How are you feeling?"

"T-tired...cold...scared..." my voice is hoarse. "Ah, I thought so. I'd be in the same boat if I had went through such a terrifying event. I can bring in the heater, if you'd like?"

          "Y-yes...please...?" I look down at my lap and I don't really see...my legs. Is the blanket thick? No, then how am I still so cold? Lily steps out and brings back a white heater, it's tall and narrow, and she plugs it in in the far corner, turning it on and I can feel a relaxing gust of warm air hit my covered body. "There we are, do you feel a bit better?" I nod and she gives a smile. "Well, you are a very lucky girl. If it hadn't been for two brave people, you'd probably be dead..." she frowns, "They're here to visit you, but they'll come in after the doctor comes in, is that alright?"

"Yeah."

          "Alright" she turns and exits the room once again but comes back in with a taller lady, the doctor I presume. "Hello, my name is Katlyn, you may call me whatever, doc, doctor, miss, Katie, Kat, I don't care! All I care for right now is telling you and showing the important facts." she was much taller than Lily, with bleach blonde hair and ice blue eyes, "First, I'm going to be straightforward with this...when you were found your legs had been badly damaged, do you remember that?"

          "A-ah...ahh...yeah. I-I do. They had come in with a sledgehammer...it was almost like that scene straight out of Misery...ya know by Stephen King? Yeah, but it wasn't my ankles, it was all over my legs and my lower thighs..and I could feel it..." I closed my eyes, but opened them again to see distressed faces. "That must've been...oh my. Well, you know they were so damaged...they couldn't be saved...so..." Katelyn removed the blanket to show nubs with stitches...connected to my body. I had no legs no more. I'm an amputee...

         "I'd like to start a quick examination, just to check on the stitches and such. Can you sit up straight?" I nodded, using my hands to push my back from the bed and pillows, with the help of Lily I sit at the edge of the bed, allowing Katelyn to examine the still bloody stitches, "We'll have to teach you how to clean these today..." she muttered, taking a gloved hand and touching them, making me shiver from the cold touch and the soft pain that filled the entire lower half of my body; "Do these hurt?"

"K-kinda...?"

"Could you describe the pain? Sharp, dull, etc?" She asks.

"...soft...? Dull...barely there...?" I watch as she gives a soft smile.

         "Good, now I know what medicine to prescribe you." I noticed she had brought in a small cart, with all sorts of medical equipment to check on blood pressure, heart race, etc; She grabs the...what's it called again? Sphygmomanometer? And checks my blood pressure, she then takes some blood real quick to check if I may have any illnesses or such and leaves as I lay down again. "I'll go get your visitors real quick, okay?"

        "O-okay..." I sigh, closing my eyes real quick as she leaves the room and closes the door. I can hear the faint noises of other patients, nurses, doctors, and visitors; as well as the sounds of computers, phones going off, chatter, footsteps, stretchers, and various machinery outside my room. _'Who could have...saved me...? Two...people? Gosh...what has happened...since...then? What year is it...again?'_

      I look at a calendar that I had just noticed and my eyes widened.  _'I've been missing...for 5 years!?'_  and I then almost shriek as I turn my head and is face to face with a wet nose and a furry furry face.

"ARF!! ARF!!"

"W-WHAT THE-!?"

 

* * *

 

 

I also never thought it possible, but it's very scary too...that you can be saved by anyone and anything...that surprised me the most...so far.

 


End file.
